1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes a pair of panels having field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer which determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The LCD also includes switching elements respectively connected to the pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines to apply voltages to the pixel electrodes by controlling the switching elements.
The LCD is widely used as a display screen for televisions as well as for display devices for computers, such that the demand for LCDs with the capacity to display motion pictures is increasing. Various methods for improving a motion picture display characteristic, and high speed driving are being developed.